Typical memory storage devices require complex circuits and high performance materials in order to provide stable and reliable storage of information. Techniques of non-volatile data storage are based on multiple approaches. Some materials such as amorphous silicon exhibit phase change from amorphous to crystalline state when heated to fusing point and cooled slowly. This process is reversible by heating and rapidly cooling the material. The difference between the two states is detected by the change in resistance. The heating rates can be controlled by controlling the current flow through the devices.
In addition, complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) flash memories include a buried gate MOS capacitor. During write operation, charge is placed on the capacitor by the application of high electric fields. This charge is read out with simultaneous resetting of the memory. This gate is then capacitively programmed, and the charge is the MOSFET channel is read to obtain the data.
Furthermore, different techniques can be used to fuse a wire. The data storage is binary, depending in whether the wire is open or not.